The present invention relates to computer based training systems. More specifically it concerns a training system operating within the environment of the software it teaches; where the training system utilizes software events to analyze user actions, compare actions to expected results, and provide to the user appropriate feedback.
Computer training has conventionally been offered via a traditional (course guide) delivery method. In this situation, a traditional instructor describes a situation, describes primary tools or methods for handling the situation, demonstrates the software solution to the problem, and/or walks the user through the exercise presently the courseware materials. Unfortunately, in a traditional instructor led delivery, the instructor must continually make decisions based on the varying experience levels of students whether to address problems that individuals may be having versus the pace that has been set by the majority of the class. This causes frustration amongst both quick learners and slow learners. Moreover, the traditional instructor led delivery method requires an instructor, and presumes a class of some size.
Also conventionally provided is computer based training software. Such software typically uses either a passive information display within the subject program being taught, or alternatively uses a simulated environment that represents the program that is being taught. Neither of these canned approaches affords the user an opportunity to make mistakes and benefit from interactive feedback.
One of the few advantages of instructor-led courseware is that students can watch an experienced instructor complete a difficult example. Having observed the completion of the difficult example, the students can then attempt the same themselves.
One of the problems with instructor-led courseware, particularly where there are a large number of students and only one instructor, is that there is no feedback to the student. In these workbook style tutorials, there is nothing to reinforce the positive action of the student, and no corrective feedback for their mistakes. Conventionally available systems include principally instructor-led courseware, few of which consist of multimedia or browser-based tutorials. AUTODESK(trademark) WEB-BASED LEARNING is a web browser based tutorial that is web delivered. Generally, this provides an online course guide and supporting data set to allow a student to swap screens with the AUTODESK AUTOCAD to perform the lesson, or print out the course materials and refer to them as the student walks through the exercise. AUTODESK also offers AUTOCAD LEARNING ASSISTANTS. AUTOCAD LEARNING ASSISTANTS is intended to be a comprehensive multimedia learning tool for novice users. Unfortunately, these and other multimedia-type learning systems cannot yet interact with the systems to be learned in an integrated manner.
Other available products include interactive training from Visio Corporation, which evidently does not utilize the actual software product which is being learned. Microsoft Corporation similarly offers instructor-led training, on-line training and self-paced training. The self-paced training appears to be largely centered around preparation for taking a certification exam. Other corporations offer non-interactive demonstrations and traditional instructor-led training offered via broadcast, such as Eagle Point Software and Intergraph Corporation.
Thus, there still remains a need for computer based training which has direct connections to the productive environment of the subject software. There also remains a need for a training system that can compare the results of user actions with a set of expected results, by receiving software events generated by the user actions. There further remains a need for a training system in which the user progresses automatically from one correctly completed step of the training exercise to the next when the user""s results compare favorably with expected values within a specified tolerance. Further, there still remains a need for a computer-based training system that provides positive reinforcement for correct answers and corrective instruction for incorrect answers.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems, as further described below.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method and system for computer based training relating to a target system. A user interface is provided, the user interface including at least one graphic display portion, and a courseware viewer portion. At least one exercise module is provided, the exercise module having (1) at least one display file, (2) at least one script corresponding to the at least one display file, and (3) a work file, to be loaded into the target system. The script is displayed in the courseware viewer portion, and the corresponding display file is displayed in the at least one display window.
According to another aspect of the method and system, the script includes several exercise steps. Displaying the script includes displaying each of the exercise steps. According to yet another aspect of the method and system, a user response to the exercise is received from the target system, and compared to an expected response. If the received user response is the expected response, a confirmation message is displayed, and if the received user response is not the expected response, a feedback message. According to a further aspect of the method and system, the user response to the exercise is received as an event from the target system.
In another aspect of the method and system several exercise modules are presented, from which one of the exercise modules is selected. In accordance with a further aspect of the method and system, the work file is loaded into the target system, and the target system is executed.